Pół Ryba versus Satelita na Kółkach
by marta madzia
Summary: PRL odwiedza bratni kraj NRD ku niezmiernej uciesze tego drugiego. Panowie próbują nie pozabijać się nawzajem, bo wszak wiadomo, że obu źle się pod jedynie słuszną ideologią siedzi i wypadałoby współpracować.
1. Chapter 1

**Od grafomana: **napisane pod wpływem kilku rzeczy. Po pierwsze ktoś w temacie z zamówieniami zażyczył sobie PrusPola w realiach komuny; z góry mówię, że PrusPola tu nie ma, są Prusy i Polska, ale PrusPolem bym tego nie nazwała. Ta komuna mnie zaciekawiła, bo byłam już wtedy po napisaniu „Jak dobrze wstać skoro świt…", które to rozgrywa się właśnie za czasów Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Ludowej. Tak więc pomyślałam sobie, że może nie głupio byłoby zajrzeć jeszcze ciut bardziej na wschód, do jednego z tych pokazowych zakątków bloku socjalistycznego, który miał pokazywać „jak pięknie się tu żyje". Drugim czynnikiem było dość przypadkowe trafienie na notkę na Wikipedii o akcji Romeo w Niemieckiej Republice Demokratycznej – to stało się motywem dla pierwszych kliku linijek, a dalej to już poszło.

Starałam się mniej lub bardziej osadzić to w konkretnym roku i finalnie wyszło, że jest to 1981 lub 1982, a to samo determinuje, że pisałam na podstawie źródeł, a nie z doświadczenia, bo choć jestem „dzieckiem PRL-u" to jeszcze mnie wtedy na świecie nie było.

Zbetowaniem testu zajęła się żona moja, znaczy się Noxi, za co jej dziękuję, w pas się kłaniam… bo na mojej interpunkcji i konstrukcjach niektórych zdań to można by oprzeć magisterium.

**Ostrzeżenia:** siedzą, piją, lulki palą, tańce, hulanki, swawola… no nie palą, ale pić piją i język czasami nie jest w stu procentach poprawny politycznie. Nic wielkiego, ale jak kto wrażliwy… No i na pewno nie są wzorowymi obywatelami państw socjalistycznych, co socjalizm winny budować.

**Pół ryba versus Satelita na kółkach**

**czyli **

**Syrenka kontra Trabant**

**albo **

**PRL kontra NRD**

- No co ty nie powiesz, Romeo – Feliks zachichotał, ale jego twarz szybko powróciła do poprzedniej miny, która wyrażała fakt bycia wcieleniem niewinności.

- Co?

Feliks uśmiechnął się jeszcze ładniej.

- Skąd ty o tym wiesz? – Gilbert syknął, z trudem opanowując chęć wywrzeszczenia tego.

- A tak jakoś. To jak, już kogoś poderwałeś?

- Co? Ja... Nie. Ja nie –

- Wiesz, że jak się Elizavietta o tym dowie, to ci kark skręci? Tak brzydko wykorzystywać Bogu ducha winne kobiety. Oj nie ładnie, nie ładnie. - Feliks pokręcił głową, a minę miał niczym rozczarowany własnym dzieckiem ojciec. - Kto cię takich rzeczy nauczył? – Spojrzał Gilbertowi prosto w oczy i westchnął.

- Nie powiesz jej – wysyczał Weillschmidt, zupełnie niepomny na całą tę dalszą pantomimę. Dla niego ta wypowiedź zatrzymała się na Héderváry.

- To moja przyjaciółka, wiesz –

- Wiesz, że wtedy twój kark zostanie skręcony jako pierwszy...

Feliks westchnął i przeciągnął się aż strzeliło mu w kościach.

- Wiesz co? – zaczął cicho. - Trzydzieści lat temu to jeszcze ta groźba coś znaczyła, a teraz obaj tańcujemy podług moskiewskiego marsza i spójrzmy prawdzie prosto w oczy: ani ty mi, ani ja tobie niczego nie skręcę, jak długo się z tego bagna nie wyplączemy, a wtedy to... Kto jak kto, ale ty chyba wiesz, jaka dziura jest między nami a nimi. – Tu kiwnął głową w przypadkowym kierunku, ale Gilbert i tak wiedział, o co chodzi. – Więc odpuść sobie te pogróżki. Jak musisz się na czymś wyżyć, to sobie pokop tunele.

- A żebyś wiedział, że po-!

Słowo stanęło mu w gardle zatrzymane przez ból pod żebrami. Łukasiewicz patrzył na niego, a z jego wzroku wylewała się niema nagana.

- Poczytasz książkę – zasugerował niby swobodnie, ale gdyby trzeba było momentalnie uderzyłby go ponownie.

- Co... tak. Ostatnio wpadła mi w ręce jedna bardzo ciekawa. Przekład z rosyjskiego. Naprawdę wielu ludzi mi ją polecało – paplał.

Łukasiewicz westchnął. Mało przekonująca była dla niego ta gadanina. Głupi był ten żart. W tym tłumie oblegającym małą budkę z jedzeniem w pobliżu Check Point Charlie na szczęście wiele rzeczy dziwnych dawało się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Poza tym, dla potencjalnych obserwatorów było tu znacznie więcej ciekawych _figurantów_ niż oni dwaj. Dlatego tu przecież przyszli. Dla tego i dla jedzenia. Może na odwrót. Weillschmidt był beznadziejnym konspiratorem; nie żeby miał kiedykolwiek okazję, aby się tego dobrze nauczyć. Feliks wręcz przeciwnie i choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to marny powód do dumy, to jednak odczuwał satysfakcję. Mała rzecz, a cieszy – roześmiał się w myślach. To było jak ze Szurkowskim, znowu wygrał i znowu się Weillschmidt pieklił, bo go Łukasiewicz podpuszczał do powtórzenia tego nazwiska. Kolejny mały plusik w życiu. Tak i jak z Żurkiem i Kirklandem. Wszystko składało się właśnie z takich drobiazgów.

- Chodźmy stąd – przerwał potok słów Gilberta na temat wyimaginowanej książki. – Już się nastałem, teraz mam ochotę usiąść, przetrawić, załatwić jeszcze coś i jutro rano wracam do Warszawy.

- Po cholerę w ogóle przyjeżdżałeś?

- Bo mi się nudziło. I bo mam coś do przywiezienia twojemu szefowi. Niesamowity człowiek, totalnie. Chciałbym go kiedyś zobaczyć w konfrontacji z Iwanem, nie przełożonymi Iwana a Iwanem, bo to zawsze były dwie różne rzeczy. Komunizm mimo wszystko wiele tu nie zmienił.

Weillschmidt prychnął i obdarzył niechętnym spojrzeniem mur wzdłuż którego szli. Rzeczywiście był ci jego szef niesamowitym człowiekiem, skoro to zbudował. To było chore. Jeśli komunizm był takim wymarzonym ustrojem, to czemu trzeba budować mury, żeby zatrzymać w nim ludzi? I to nawet tu, daleko od Moskwy, gdzie w końcu wiodło się „lepiej", bo wszystko było bardziej skażone obrzydliwym Zachodem? A może właśnie tu. I ty, Zachodzie, co kusisz nas co dnia. Tak, on codziennie niemal widział te wszystkie różnice. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal, a jemu było żal. Wszystko układało się dla niego do kitu...

- Mydelnisia - Łukasiewicz roześmiał się nagle i chwilę Gilbertowi zajęło znalezienie przyczyny tej wesołości.

- Odczep się - prychnął.

- No co, obiecałem przy tobie nie nazywać go zemstą Honeckera, ale z mydelniczki nie zrezygnuję. Wybacz, ale twoje auto tak wygląda.

- Wcale nie.

- Wcale tak.

- Wcale nie. Poza tym, twoja syrenka wcale nie wygląda aż tak inaczej, więc -

- Ale nie jest z plastiku - Łukasiewicz przerwał mu i na tym temat się praktycznie skończył, bo z faktami walczy się trudno, a najedzony Weillschmidt nie miał ochoty na kłótnie akademicką.

Poza tym, mydelniczka, sputnik czy jakkolwiek by nie nazywać jego trabanta - jeździł, dowoził go tam, gdzie trzeba i miał nawet niezły kolor. Wystarczyło. Przynajmniej przy Łukasiewiczu zawsze tak twierdził, a kiedy indziej. Co za różnica...

- A wiesz, że Josef go nazywa _BMW_?

Weillschmidt zwątpił.

- B mu jakoś od bakelitu wyszło - Feliks tłumaczył wesoło. - To tworzywo sztuczne, ten trabantowy durocośtam też, więc pasuje. Reszta to od _Motorove Vozidlo_. Jak ci się to podoba? Jeździsz _BMW_ - stwierdził radośnie i przetarł załzawione od śmiechu oczy.

Gilbert sarknął. Rozważał w myślach wywiezienie Łukasiewicza gdzieś do lasu i zostawienie go tam, ale pomysł porzucił. Po pierwsze on i tak by z tego wyszedł cało - Weillschmidt przestał się łudzić, co do tego, że da się go w jakikolwiek konwencjonalny sposób wykończyć. Po drugie niemal na pewno wynikłaby z tego jakaś polityczna chryja - w końcu byli teraz bratnimi narodami. Gilbert sarknął po raz drugi, tym razem pod adresem Rosji.

Trabi odpalił za pierwszym razem - było lato - i powietrze wypełnił warkot dwusuwu. Feliks miał podejrzanie ukontentowaną i zamyśloną minę, gdy jechali ulicami Berlina Wschodniego. Gilbert nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć dlaczego. To mogło być coś durnego, żenującego i zupełnie niezabawnego. Mogło też być wręcz przeciwnie. To co działo się w głowie jego wschodniego sąsiada było jedną wielką niewiadomą. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy Łukasiewicz w ogóle jest jeszcze normalny. Czy gdzieś w którymś momencie nie zwariował do reszty, a wszyscy to przeoczyli zajęci swoimi sprawami i teraz brali to szaleństwo za stan normalny. A może on nigdy nie był normalny? Ludwig nie bez powodu uważał, że Słowianie to dziwna rodzina i trudno się z tym było spierać. Dziwaków ci u nich dostatek, chociaż z drugiej strony ich samych było od groma i ciut więcej. Cóż za szczęście dziejowe, że oni poza kłóceniem się z innymi, kłócili się też między sobą. Inaczej marny byłby los Europy - tego Gilbert był akurat pewien. Wystarczyło poznać wschodnią i zachodnią bandę! Polska, Czechy i Słowacja - rodzeństwo, małżeństwo, co jeszcze? Białoruś - Boże uchowaj! Ukraina - nic do niej nie miał, ale jednak... Rosja - no bez komentarza! A jeszcze całe Południe do tego... Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Łukasiewicz zaczął coś nucić pod nosem.

- Przypomnij mi, czemu w ogóle muszę cię gdziekolwiek wozić. Swojego auta nie masz? Zepsuła się ta twoja piękność na czterech kółkach? - Gilbert zakpił, wpatrując się w ulicę przed nimi.

- Bo góra powiedziała, że do Berlina ma być pociągiem - prychnął Feliks. - A twój szef uznał, że nie godzi mu się pozwolić, abym jeździł z tymi dokumentami po Berlinie w autobusach.

- A, tak - niby się zamyślił. - No racja, zrobili z ciebie chłopca na posyłki. Pasuje jak ulał.

- Tak jak do ciebie bycie szoferem chłopca na posyłki - odparował Feliks odruchowo. Samo wyszło, nawet się nad tym nie zastanowił, a słowa już dźwięczały w powietrzu. - I lepiej przyspiesz, bo twój szef, jakkolwiek by nie był oddany idei, może w końcu zgłodnieć i pójść do domu.

Gilbert niechętnie posłuchał. Cała jego świadomość domagała się depnięcia po hamulcu, ale zbył ją krótkim argumentem, że jak Feliks dzisiaj Honeckerowi tego nie przywiezie, to jutro znowu trzeba będzie mu szoferować. Świadomość przyjęła to do wiadomości i skwaszona niczym środa na piątek postanowiła siedzieć cicho. Oczywiście to nie oznaczało, że Gilbert puścił tę zniewagę mimo uszu. O, co to, to nie! On szoferem! Był pewien, że jakoś się za to zemści. Nie miał co prawda pojęcia jak, ale przecież nie musiał się mścić od razu. Mógł poczekać, przemyśleć wszystko jak za starych dobrych czasów, gdy planowało się wielkie bitwy. No zwykle inni je planowali przy nim, ale to co innego.

Trabant wgryzł się w kostkę, zapiszczał, Gilbert sarknął, a Feliks z niezrozumiałą nawet dla siebie radością patrzył jak mały chłopiec podbiega do piłki tuż przed ich zderzakiem, przytula ją, patrzy na Trampka niczym na niedoszłego mordercę i ucieka.

- Mógł gówniarz zginąć - fuknął Gilbert i ruszył.

Trampek zawył i wyrwał przed siebie, ściągając uwagę kilku przechodniów.

- Mogłeś mu zniszczyć piłkę.

- A co mnie, kurna, piłka obchodzi? Za rozjechanie durnej piłki nikt by mi głowy nie suszył, a za gówniarza tak.

Skręcił wylatując na przeciwległy pas ruchu, ktoś na chodniku oburzył się, a pies ktosia wyskoczył na ulicę i zaczął wściekle ujadać, ale pasażerowie Trampka nie za bardzo mogli to nawet zauważyć.

- Jak w domu - westchnął radośnie Feliks.

- Jeszcze czego - syknął jego szofer tylko nieznacznie głośniej od trabantowego dwusuwu.

Po prawdzie wcale mu specjalnie wesoło nie było. Podróż pociągiem go wykończyła pod każdym względem. Podejrzewał, że kobieta wioząca w dwudziestoczterostopniowym upale worek cebuli będzie mu się śniła do końca życia. W dodatku chwilami miał wrażenie, że on by szybciej do tego Berlina doszedł na piechotę niż ten pociąg się doczołgał. A potem dworzec, podstawiona - na szczęście! - taksówka, pokoik hotelowy współdzielony z jakimś zagorzałym działaczem partyjnym. Komunistą przez tak wielkie K, że słuchając jego wywodów, trudno było uwierzyć, jakim cudem to coś za oknem się ni kupy, ni dupy nie trzyma. Komunista był towarzyski, a że nazywał się jakoś śmiesznie, to Feliks nazywał go w myślach towarzyszem Towarzyskim. Jego towarzyskość była w oczach Łukasiewicza cechą miłą, ale uciążliwą, bowiem spragniony wiedzy działacz bardzo chciał usłyszeć jak najwięcej o tym, jak to jest na wschodzie. Był wręcz zawiedziony, gdy dowiedział się, że Feliks jest zaledwie z Warszawy. Gdyby był tak chociaż z Wilna lub Lwowa… Coś się wówczas w Feliksie skręciło boleśnie, ale towarzysz Towarzyski tego nie zauważył i dalej ochoczo wypytywał go o to i tamto. Finalnie siedzieli do drugiej w nocy.

O siódmej wstał. Za wcześnie. Za wcześnie, a oni jeszcze zamiast auta, dali mu Gilberta. Z autem co prawda, ale przy ego Gilberta nawet największy UAZ był malutki i pomijalny. Jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała jego dobry humor była prosta zależność: im on pogodniejszy, tym bardziej wkurzony będzie Gilbert. Gdyby go jednak zapytać, po co to robi…?

Myśli zalała mu pustka. Nie ciemność, nie biała plama, bo kolor to już jest coś. On tymczasem miał tam absolutną pustkę i to jeszcze opierającą się prawom fizyki. Próżnia w końcu zasysa, co nie? Chwilę jest próżnią, a potem powinna wsiorbać jakąś myśl. Jakąkolwiek! Nie żeby od razu coś ambitnego, ale cokolwiek.

Prychnął. Nie pomogło.

Trampek skręcił gwałtownie i wjechał na parking. Tylne koło odbiło się od krawężnika, całym autem zatelepało, silnik zazgrzytał nieszczęśliwie przy redukcji, Gilbert wymamrotał coś zirytowany i zatrzymał auto na pierwszym wolnym miejscu.

- Masz. W środku ktoś cię zaprowadzi, a jak taki wygadany jesteś, to do hotelu wrócisz sobie już sam, co nie?

- _Ja, ja. Weißt du was? Ich spreche Deutsch._

Gilbert dosłownie zazgrzytał zębami. Jego umysł sam już sobie przetworzył ten prosty komunikat i wyłuskał z niego kilka dodatkowych znaczeń. Począwszy od „gadaj zdrów", a skończywszy na „ja ciebie rozumiem zawsze, a ty mnie od przypadku do przypadku i kto tu jest głupszy?"

_- Pieprz się_ - syknął.

Feliks zatrzymał się w pół wysiadania i uśmiechnął promiennie.

- Prawie ci wyszło, Romeo, ale _rz_ powinno być jeszcze trochę twardsze - skomentował i wysiadł całkiem. - _Auf wiedersehen._

Riposta Gilberta już go nie dogoniła.

Zgasił silnik i sięgnął po gazetę porzuconą na tylniej kanapie. Mógł oczywiście pojechać do domu, bo polecenie brzmiało: dowieźć Feliksa z dokumentami do właściwych osób. O odwożeniu go do hotelu z pustymi rękoma nie było już mowy. A jednak nie uruchomił silnika, nawet nie sięgnął w stronę stacyjki. Nie. Zamiast tego, wziął tę nieszczęsną gazetę i w nieświadomym akcie autodestrukcji zaczął czytać nekrologi. Gdy to do niego dotarło, zbeształ sam siebie, a potem jeszcze dwa razy bardziej kwieciście Łukasiewicza. Zmiął całą stronę i rzucił ją za fotel. Mowy nie było, aby się stąd ruszył. Wtedy by mu Łukasiewicz mógł przy każdej okazji wypominać, że on sobie w Berlinie dał radę śpiewająco, podczas gdy Gilbert w Warszawie nie za bardzo. Jakby to jego wina była, że na dźwięk rosyjskiego ludzie się krzywili, a na niemiecki zazwyczaj odwracali. No dobrze… to drugie może akurat było jego winą, ale to nie miało nic do rzeczy. Nie miało i tyle - powtórzył to twardo i zaczął czytać inne wiadomości. Niech się dzieje co chce, ale on nie odjedzie. Poczeka i odwiezie Feliksa pod same drzwi tego cholernego hotelu.

Idąc korytarzem, Łukasiewicz wyjrzał przez wychodzące na parking okno. Trampek stał jak przymurowany do bruku. Uśmiech mimowolnie rozciągnął mu usta. Jakkolwiek był niezadowolony z tej podróży, to chociaż miał trochę szczęścia. Do hotelu nie będzie musiał wracać autobusem albo tramwajem.


	2. Chapter 2

- Koła ci przyrosły do kostki?

Gilbert podskoczył w fotelu i spojrzał nienawistnym wzrokiem na opartego o jego auto Łukasiewicza. Zupełnie nie zauważył, kiedy ta blond zaraza wyszła z budynku. Zaraza zaś zadbała o to, żeby zauważoną nie zostać. Wyszła ramię w ramię z rosłym urzędnikiem, a potem tak obeszła parking, aby zajść Trampka z kąta martwego.

- Czego chcesz?

- Niczego. Tak sobie ciebie zauważyłem, to podszedłem. Nie wolno?

Gilbert prychnął.

- Nie przyrosłem. Miałem coś do załatwienia.

- Czyli już nie masz?

- Nie - odparował i w myślach ugryzł się w język. - Zaraz jadę do domu.

- Szerokości - Feliks klepnął w dach i obrócił się na pięcie.

W Gilbercie zawrzało. On tu czekał bitą godzinę, a ta cholera chciała tak po prostu sobie pójść. Nawet się nie zająknął o tym, czy by go Gilbert nie podrzucił. Nic! Nawet słówka! I co on teraz ma zrobić? Zawołać za nim? No litości! Zdenerwowany odpalił auto, depnął po gazie bardziej niż to było konieczne, dwusuw zawył i ruszył o wiele za szybko. Przyhamował i wyjechał na ulicę tylko po to, aby znów wpaść na Feliksa na przejściu dla pieszych. Żałował, że wpadł jedynie metaforycznie…

Trzeba było być ślepcem, aby nie zauważyć wkurzenia odmalowanego na twarzy Gilberta. Dodatkowo należało być jeszcze totalnym idiotą, żeby przy wiedzy Feliksa nie domyślić się, gdzie leżała przyczyna. Satysfakcja miło połaskotała Łukasiewicza w kark. Naprawdę wygrywał tego dnia na całej linii i aż podświadomie obawiał się chwili, gdy karta się w końcu odwróci. Należy się cieszyć tym, co jest - uznał i bezceremonialnie wpakował się do Trampka.

- No to skoro jedziesz do domu, to możesz mnie podrzucić - stwierdził zadowolony. - Wspominałeś, że ci to po drodze, więc nie będziesz stratny.

Coś w Gilbercie zawyło - prawdopodobnie jego ego. Powiedział tak, nie było się co wypierać. Powiedział tak, żeby Feliks sobie nie pomyślał, że Gilbert zgodził się jechać po niego przez pół miasta. O nie, przecież gdyby tak musiał, to by się wypiął i tyle, prawda? Mogli mu naskoczyć… Teraz poranne kłamstwo do niego wracało. Kurna! Trzeba się było modelowo rozchorować, jakąś czerwonkę złapać czy inne jakieś takie… Gospodarka kwiczy pod komuną, to musieliby zrozumieć. Zahamował przed pasami i przepuścił rodzinę z dziećmi. Przyszłość narodu uwieszona na ojcowskim płaszczu darła się wniebogłosy. Feliks zaczął nucić międzynarodówkę, a silnik Trampka dzielnie próbował ją zagłuszyć. Nie żeby wykonanie było bolesne, a raczej dla zasady. Wyjeżdżając z podporządkowanej, drogę zajechała im ciężarówka i poczęła sunąć dostojnie przed nimi. Metr, drugi, trzeci, czterdziesty… Rozwrzeszczana dwusuwem cisza czekała w napięciu aż któryś się odezwie. Zbyt długie milczenie było pomiędzy nimi złym znakiem. Milczeć na wspólne tematy mogą dobrzy przyjaciele, ale tutaj…

Gilbert gwałtownie zatrzymał Trampka i zawrócił.

- Pobłądziłeś? - Feliks zdumiał się.

Cisza odetchnęła.

- Nie twój biznes.

Zatrzymał się kilka przecznic wcześniej, zgasił silnik i wysiadł zostawiając po sobie nieme „czekaj" uwieszone na klamce. Feliks patrzył, jak Gilbert znika w pobliskiej bramie, i patrzył nie dlatego, że go to ciekawiło, a ponieważ znalazła się ona akurat w centrum jego pola widzenia. Drzwi zamknęły się i otworzyły chwilę później, ale Feliks nie umiał określić jak długa była to chwila. Zmęczone, zaspane myśli zawieruszyły mu się gdzieś na wschód od Nysy Łużyckiej.

Gilbert wrócił z płócienną torbą.

- Przez ciebie musiałem rano prosić ludzi, aby mi zakupy zrobili, bo przez ciebie cały dzień mi wyrżnęło z życiorysu.

- Lepiej się ciesz, że w ogóle było co kupować - odgryzł się Feliks i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał, jak Gilbert próbuje się wygiąć na tyle, aby odłożyć cenną siatkę na tylnią kanapę. - Daj to, potrzymam ci. No i nie patrz tak na mnie, przecież ci tego nie zeżrę. Mam w pokoju cudowny kawał dobrej kiełbasy zdobyty w zamian za kilka przysług. Cudem mi jej wczoraj komuch nie wyniuchał. A dziś go już niet. Się rozpytałem i mi w robotniczym nikogo do kompletu nie dadzą, więc będzie można zjeść w spokoju.

- Komuch?

- Ano. Taki z krwi i kości… i kilku innych rzeczy, bo był co najmniej przy kości. Truł mi do późna w nocy, taki z niego był towarzysz Towarzyski - prychnął. - Więc weź się i nie narzekaj.

Przez myśli przeleciały Gilbertowi dwie błyskawice. Pierwsza z wrzaskiem „i dobrze ci tak", a druga, że skoro tak, to zamiast mu w aucie życie zatruwać, mógł odsypiać.

- Tutejszy był?

- Ano chyba. Ale z tych idealistów, co gdyby ten ustrój tworzyli, to byśmy totalnie w raju mieszkali.

Gilbert prychnął i wrócił na główną.

Zmierzch przeszedł w noc nim dojechali pod blok mieszczący hotel robotniczy. Sam jego widok zniesmaczył Gilberta. Byłby całkiem szczęśliwy, gdyby latarnie nie działały i nie musiałby oglądać tego szkaradztwa. A Feliks, jak na złość, bardzo powoli wysiadał z auta, uważnie sprawdzając, czy mu przypadkiem coś nie wypadło.

- Do kiedyś - rzucił jeszcze i trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że przez moment Gilbert miał wrażenie, że się Trampek zaraz rozpadnie.

- Taaa - mruknął i odjechał szczęśliwy, że ten parszywy dzień się w końcu skończył i można wrócić do domu…

…mam święty spokój, zjem coś, napiję się, obczaję gazetę i będzie super - stwierdził, a silnik zacherlał niepewnie. - Pośmieję się z propagandy i będzie jak co dzień.

Jęknął. Miał szczerze dość tego „jak co dzień". Wkurzało go ono na okrągło i chwilami miał dziką ochotę wykopać sobie własny tunel pod murem i zwiać, choć wiedział, że jego miejsce jest tutaj - nawet pomimo od niechcenia rzucanych przez Saksonię komentarzy, że „prusaki się rozniosły". A to oznaczało, że musi tu gnić - cholerna historia!

I pomyśleć, że nie tak dawno temu układałem się z Iwanem jak tu to wkurzające blond gówno wykończyć i co? Gówno przetrwało, a ja wylądowałem po kolana w bagnie! Gówno ledwie wystaje ponad powierzchnię, a jeszcze się śmieje! Do dupy to!

Prychnął i zawrócił na skrzyżowaniu. Nagle uznał, że też się czasem chce pośmiać otwarcie. A czemu by nie? Skoro Feliks mógł, to jakim prawem jemu nie byłoby wolno?

Zaparkował przed hotelem i wszedł do środka, jakby wchodził do siebie. No bo w zasadzie wchodził. Był u siebie gdziekolwiek by się akurat na terenie NRD nie znalazł, bo w końcu to on był tym NRD. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i tylko przy okazji do znudzonej kobiety na recepcji. Miała w wyrazie twarzy wyryte to samo zacięcie co Ludwig. Walcem drogowym takiej nie staranujesz… o ile nie masz praktyki, podejścia, uroku osobistego i kilku innych przymiotów ciała i duszy, w które to niechybnie historia Gilberta zdążyła wyposażyć. Odpowiednie rządowe papiery też się przydawały.

Kobiecina popatrzyła na niego, na zdjęcie w dokumencie, na cały dokument, a wzrok miała taki, że w powietrzu słychać było przerażony pisk papieru i atramentu w obliczu ich śmierci. Gdyby legitymacje umiały mówić, to ta właśnie krzyczałaby wszystko, co wie o Gilbercie Weillschmidtcie ani razu się przy tym nie zająknąwszy. Na szczęście mówić nie umiała.

- Trzysta pięć - wymruczała kobieta i oddała mu dokument. - Trzecie piętro i na końcu korytarza. Winda nie działa. I co by spokojnie, bo wie pan, tu porządni robotnicy mieszkają, co jutro rano muszą być wypoczęci w robocie.

- Yhym - odmruczał, odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął na klatce schodowej.

Im dalej od tej kobiety, tym lepiej. Porządni robotnicy, pffff. Znaczy tego im nie odmawiał. Mogli sobie być porządni, wstrzemięźliwi, myć codziennie uszy i wysyłać listy do mamy co trzeci dzień. Miał to gdzieś. Ale to, jak to powiedziała… Wzdrygnął się. Brakowało jeszcze, aby uwieńczyła to jakimś „dla dobra ogółu" czy „w imię komunizmu". Ale lud lubił wierzyć w obietnice dobrobytu i przymykać oko. Tak było, jest i będzie. W odpowiednim momencie schodzenia na dno dać im nadzieję, a pójdą. Wtedy poszli, teraz też idą, chociaż mniej zgodnie. Co się dziwić? Prychnął. Durny mur, durny podział…

Korytarz na trzecim piętrze był z gatunku tych, na których wzorują się ci, co bzdurzą o światełkach na końcu tunelu w chwili śmierci. Klatka schodowa wbijała się weń idealnie na środku, a korytarz strzelał w lewo i prawo. Po obu stronach ciągnęły się identycznie bezbarwne białe drzwi, ściany pomalowano u góry na biało, u dołu jakimś koszmarnym odcieniem błyszczącego żółto-brązu. Jedynie okna znajdowały się na jego dwóch przeciwległych końcach. Na ich parapetach stały słoiki pełne petów, a całe światło pochodziło z przykurzonych plafonów. Drzwi z numerem trzysta pięć niczym od innych się nie różniły. Równie białe z taką samą aluminiową klamką i zamkiem nad nią. Przez moment chciał zapukać - odruch jakiś urzędowy, tfu! - potem szybko zmienił zdanie i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi nie puściły. Zaklął. Się gówno zamknęło. Zapukał. W ramach odpowiedzi dostał poirytowane spojrzenie przewiercające go na wylot przez na wpółotwarte drzwi.

- Czegóż dusza pragnie? Bo ja generalnie idę spać, więc zwięźle.

Gilbert prychnął i bez słowa wyjaśnienia wprosił się do środka.

- Taki duży urósł i się panoszy. Głowa w chmurach - prychnął Feliks i zamknął za nim drzwi.

Mieszkanie składało się z kwadratowego przedpokoju z przyległą doń łazienką, wąską ciemną kuchnią i pokojem, w którym królowały dwa łóżka, stół z trzema krzesłami i szafa. W oknie wisiała wyszarzała firanka. Głównym elementem przedpokoju był regulamin. Kartkę - oprawioną! - przybito przy wieszaku. Kolejne punkty głosiły zakazy palenia w mieszkaniach, spożywania alkoholu, łamania ciszy nocnej (22 - 6)… Oraz nakazy wyrzucania śmieci przed godziną dziewiątą, bla, bla, bla… Gilbert czytał to z rosnącą chęcią wywalenia tego za okno. Najchętniej bez jego uprzedniego otwierania.

Feliks stał w progu pokoju oparty o framugę. Ręce miał złożone na piersi i nieprzerwanie świdrował Gilberta wzrokiem. - To dowiem się czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

- Nie - prychnął.

- A to super. No to wypad stąd.

Gilbert ani myślał. Z trzymanej w dłoni torby wyciągnął dwie butelki, a charakterystyczne dzwonienie szkła o szkło świadczyło, że to nie cały zapas tego, co mu „znajomi kupili, żeby nie musiał głodować".

- Znajdź na to jakieś szklanki. I otwieracz.

Tym razem to przyszła kolej Feliksa na wymowne prychniecie.

- Kuchnia tam - powiedział i kiwnął głową w jej stronę. - _Selbstbedienung_. A otwieracza nie ma, ale klucze dadzą radę - dodał i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie bezceremonialnie zwalił się na łóżko.

I to ma być ta słowiańska gościnność, dobre sobie - parsknął w myślach Gilbert, ale do kuchni poszedł. Szklanki znalazł; nieco zużyte musztardówki. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby ich nie opłukać. Gdy wrócił do pokoju Feliks siedział oparty plecami o ścianę z nogami na przysuniętym sobie krześle i patrzył w wejście.

- To nadal mi nie powiesz, czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? - powtórzył pytanie na granicy ziewnięcia.

- Jestem u siebie.

- Doprawdy? Rozumiem, że totalnie zapomniałem dokleić na drzwiach kartkę _tymczasowe terytorium Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej_?

- Ludowej.

Feliks prychnął i teatralnie się naburmuszył. Nie wyglądałoby to nawet w połowie tak śmiesznie, gdyby go akurat wtedy ziewnięcie nie pokonało.

- Tak, tak… _Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Ludowej_ - mruknął. - Ludu tu tylko akurat brak, więc pierwsze lepsze. To się dowiem w końcu, o nieprzenikniony, co cię tu przywiało? - Zakpił i przeciągnął się.

- Bo tak.

- Bo tak? To moja odpowiedź, wiesz? Toris się o nią często pieklił, a tu widać, że to zaraźliwe.

- Wolę cię mieć na oku - stwierdził i postawił jedną szklankę na stole. Był już szoferem, kelnerem nie zamierzał. Sam ze swoją rozwalił się na drugim łóżku. Materac wbił mu się w udo pękniętą sprężyną, ale Gilbert ani myślał się skrzywić.

- Acha… No tak, bo siedząc w tej klitce w pojedynkę, mógłbym ci Berlin Wschodni podbić - stwierdził Feliks, a na twarzy pojawił mu się wyraz ciężkiego zamyślenia. - Tak… To by mogło…

- W snach.

Feliks parsknął i dłuższą chwilę śmiał się. Włosy opadły mu na twarz, dłonią próbował otrzeć łzy z kącików oczu. Ilekroć starał się coś powiedzieć, wybuchał kolejnym spazmem chichotu.

- Jak głupi do sera - mruknął Gilbert i pociągnął łyka na trzecią część szklanki.

Feliks spojrzał na niego i omal się śmiechem nie udusił. Kolejny atak sprowadził go do pozycji leżącej i dopiero w niej zdołał się jakoś pozbierać. Śmiech umilkł, a on uspokajał oddech.

- Tak, Gilbercie - powiedział powoli. - Tak, totalnie bym ci tu zrobił Grunwald dwudziestego wieku przy użyciu kuchennych sztućców. Tych takich, co się gną przy krojeniu czegokolwiek twardszego. A ty byś odpowiedział armią śrubokrętów bez trzonków, zaś Toris patrzyłby na nas jak na dwóch debili i nie przyznawał się, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek nas znał - skończył i roześmiał się znowu, ale już spokojniej. W zasadzie odechciało mu się śmiać. Zasłonił przedramieniem oczy i oddychał powoli.

- Debila tu widzę jednego. Nie porównuj mnie do siebie - żachnął się Niemiec.

- Dobrze… - Feliks nie widział powodu, aby się z nim nie zgodzić. Dla Gilberta nie oznaczało to niczego dobrego. - Patrzyłby jak na debila i kretyna. Pasuje?

Prychnął.

- Albo idiotę i kretyna. Był taki wierszyk gościa, co się nazywał Tuwim, o tym, ale ty go i tak pewnie nie znasz, a ja nie pamiętam, więc kij z tym - stwierdził i usiadł energicznie. Przeciągnął się, aż mu coś brzydko w kościach strzeliło. Gilbert wzdrygnął się i pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa.

- Nie jestem ani jednym, ani drugim. Chcesz to ty sobie bądź - odparował.

- No co ty, tak samemu to nudno, panie _Niemiecka Republiko Demokratyczna_. W ogóle skąd oni ci tę demokrację wytrzasnęli? Dla picu chyba - parsknął i na czworakach przeszedł po łóżku po szklankę i butelkę. Nazbyt wprawnym, zdaniem Gilberta, ruchem pokonał kapsel za pomocą klucza i chwilę potem już pił. - _Demokratyczne _państwo podąża za ideałami komunistycznego Związku Radzieckiego - powiedział patetycznym tonem i głośno wypuścił nadmiar powietrza z płuc. - Tak?

- Nie twój biznes.

- Daj se totalnie siana - zasugerował mu Feliks. - I tak mamy równo przepierdolone na tej obozowej kolonii pod patronatem wschodzącego słońca wiecznego dobrobytu - powiedział twardo i rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał to słońce narysować w powietrzu, bo skoro tak w ogóle i w szczególe go nie widać, to można się spróbować zadowolić wizualizacją. - No generalnie, ja mam bardziej przerąbane niż ty, ale podejście mam zdecydowanie lepsze. Spójrzmy na to tak, jestem jedynym państwem w Europie, które było czyjąś kolonią.

- Pieprzysz.

- A nie! - Feliks gwałtownie wstał i znalazł się o centymetry od niego. - Polityka wobec kolonii to najmniej włożyć, najwięcej wyciągnąć i to jest wypisz wymaluj polityka Iwanowego szefostwa wobec mnie. To jak w tym dowcipie, znasz go?

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, więc jak mam znać - prychnął i odsunął się pod ścianę, bo mu ta bliskość ni diabła nie pasowała.

- Pytają kapitana niedawno dopiero zwodowanego transportowca gdzie i z czym płynie - Feliks zaczął opowiadać, cały czas poruszając wolną od szklanki dłonią, jakby dyrygował orkiestrze. Oczy Gilberta dostawały szajby, bo nie były w stanie patrzeć i na twarz, i na rękę, a zdecydować się na jedno też nie umiały. - On na to, że do Związku Radzieckiego z węglem. Pytają go dalej, a jak z powrotem? Na to kapitan, że z powrotem oczywiście pociągiem.

Gilbert spojrzał na niego jak na sumę debila, kretyna oraz idioty i nadal miał wrażenie, że to za mało składników w równaniu, aby wynik się zgadzał.

- To nie jest śmieszne.

- Oj, jest - zapewnił Feliks i wrócił na swoje łóżko. - Jest. Na swój sposób jest.

- Odwaliło ci już do reszty.

- Co?

- Masz nierówno pod sufitem - sprecyzował, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo, żeby na pewno dotarło do celu.

- A to? Tak. Wiem. Od dawna. - Feliks wzruszył ramionami i wyzerował szklankę.

Gilbert poczuł, że mu się świat wywala. Robi artystycznego fikołka w powietrzu i spada na łeb, na szyję, na beton, a jedyne co po nim zostaje, to bardzo mało apetyczna plama. A co gorsza, im dłużej na nią patrzy, to tym bardziej coś łaskocze go w krtani.

- Poza tym, jak już mi się zapomni, to na pewno zaraz znajdzie się jakiś ktoś, aby mi przypomnieć - dodał i na siedząco skłonił się Gilbertowi. - A czy ja komuś krzywdę robię? Zamiast mi przypominać, ktoś się zająłby innymi wariatami. A może tylko wariaci są jeszcze normalni w tym powalonym świecie? - westchnął. - Czasami to by się chciało stąd spieprzyć, co nie? Tak totalnie zniknąć z tego grajdołka. Tylko kurcze, przez Bałtyk to do kitu, a z każdej innej strony to samo wariatkowo. No ty sobie możesz tunele pokopać.

- Se mogę - przedrzeźniał Feliksa. - Myślisz, że to takie łatwe wziąć i wykopać sobie tunel czy coś?

- A czy ja mówię że łatwe? - zaprotestował Feliks. - Tobie na pewno łatwiej niż mnie, ha! - parsknął. - Chcesz się zamienić? Danzig byś miał… albo zapomnij. I tak bym się nie zamienił. W sumie to i tak miało być dawno temu moje.

- Miało - zakpił Gilbert. - Taki żeś sobie warunek wymyślił, że tylko z roku na rok trudniej było ci się nie śmiać w twarz. Jak Hohenzollernowie wyginą, to ziemie wracają do ciebie. Powiedz ty mi, jak tyś to sobie wykombinował, że oni jakoś tak szybko mogą zniknąć?

Tym razem to Gilbert pochylił się do przodu, a Feliks cofnął. Pokój nagle wydał się mu zdecydowanie za wąski.

- To był ród przez wielkie R, więc ty chyba w cuda wierzyłeś. Do dziś chodzą po ziemi.

- A Gdańsk jest w sumie mój…

Gilbert jęknął i oparł się ponownie o ścianę. Tak, Danzig był Feliksa, jakby mu trzeba było o tym przypominać. Naprawdę. Miał być, wydawało się, że nie będzie, a jednak… I kto by pomyślał, że to się tak skończy? Zacisnął wolną dłoń w pieść. No kto?

- I z jego stoczni wysyłasz Iwanowi statki i węgiel.

- Wal się - padła krótka odpowiedź.

- A proszę cię bardzo! - Prychnął, wyzerował szklankę i wyłożył się na łóżku, tym razem uważając na zdradziecką sprężynę. - No i się WALnąłem… na łóżko.

Feliks patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem odmalowanym na twarzy i był to widok, który sprawiał, że coś radośnie podskakiwało w myślach Gilberta, pokrzykując „tak, tak, tak!". Aż obrócił się na bok i podparł głowę ręką dla lepszego widoku. Zaskoczenie na twarzy Polaka płynnie przechodziło właśnie w zdziwienie, bo wyraźnie coś mu tu nie pasowało. Tym czymś wydawała się być dość swobodna interpretacja jego własnych słów. Taka nie niemiecka. Z drugiej strony Prusacy to nie do końca Germanie, a Bałtowie. A Bałtowie to już inna bajka, więc jeśli tak…

Zaskoczenie przeszło w coś, czego Gilbert już nazwać nie umiał, ale co rozciągnęło usta Feliksa w szeroki uśmiech, a chwilę później wywołało kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

- A… A to… się wal tak - ledwie wydusił z siebie pomiędzy chichotaniem. - A niech… ci… będzie… Ja… ja… jestem…

Nie był w stanie dokończyć. Zsunął się za to z łóżka i przez moment Gilbert miał nadzieję, że nie uda mu się z tej pozycji wstać i wywali się, ale jednak… nadzieja pozostała nadzieją. Feliks za to wciąż rozbawiony dotarł do kuchni, zostawiając Gilberta sam na sam z piwem. Był głodny i miał zamiar zrobić użytek ze zdobycznej kiełbasy. Chleb też miał, no żyć nie umierać. A że go Gilbert rozbawił dodatkowo, to miał ochotę zaprezentować mu tą właściwą słowiańską gościnność choć w pewnym stopniu. I tak by sam tego w jeden wieczór i ranek nie przejadł, a postanowił, że to rzecz na podróż, więc w podróży należało ją zjeść.

W szufladzie, pośród sztućców różnego wzoru i wieku, coś takiego jak ostry nóż nie istniało. Był za to nóż tępy i zmęczona życiem osełka. Lepsze to niż nic, a z chlebem, kiełbasą i masłem powinno sobie dać radę. Poza tym, to nie dwór szlachecki, a hotel robotniczy. Ma być smacznie, nie pięknie.


	3. Chapter 3

Pozostawiony w pokoju Gilbert rozważał ruszenie się, co by popatrzeć Feliksowi na ręce. Po prawdzie nie chciało mu się wstawać. W końcu znalazł taką pozycję, w której nie był narażony na bliższe spotkania z krwiożerczą sprężyną i nie był pewien, czy drugi raz udałoby mu się tak położyć. No i nie podejrzewał, aby tutejsza kuchnia była wyposażona w cokolwiek, co by pozwalało na bardziej niebezpieczne wyczyny. To go uspokoiło i ostatecznie utrzymało na miejscu. Feliks mógł w najlepszym razie sam się pociąć, a co to Gilberta obchodziło?

Feliks wrócił chwilę później z talerzem w dłoni. Postawił go na skraju własnego łóżka, a po drodze zabrał sobie ze stołu przeznaczone dla siebie piwo, żeby drugi raz nie musieć wskroś łóżka za nim wedrować. Gilbert śledził go wzrokiem.

- Chcesz, to się częstuj. - Wskazał szklanką na talerz z może nie najpiękniejszymi kanapkami.

Chleb był pokrojony nierówno, kiełbasa lepiej, ale szczytem artyzmu to nie było. Jednak Gilbert wiedział, że wyglądowi nie należy wierzyć czasami do tego stopnia, że można zaryzykować ponowne spotkanie ze sprężyną. Nie żeby mu się to podobało.

- No nie patrz na to, jakby cię miało zjeść - Feliks roześmiał się i wgryzł w kanapkę. - Powinno być w zasadzie na odwrót, bo wiesz… Zasadniczo to ludzie jedzą kanapki, a nie na odwrót. Chyba że nie chcesz ryzykować spotkania z krwiożerczą kiełbasą, to będzie więcej dla mnie - dodał wyraźnie ucieszony taką perspektywą.

Gilbert nie myśląc ani chwili dłużej, usiadł i sięgnął do talerza - kilka centymetrów dalej i musiałby wstać. Feliks zdawał się być czymś zawiedziony. Przez chwilę przeżuwali w nabożnym milczeniu, bo jedzenie nie tyle jest czynnością zapewniającą przetrwanie, co pewnym rytuałem. Przynajmniej dla Feliksa było. Gilbert miał bardziej pragmatyczne nastawienie do sprawy, ale po całym dniu jeżdżenia kiełbaska zjedzona przy Check Point Charlie zaspokoiła go na krótko i teraz, gdy podsunięto mu jedzenie niemalże pod nos, nie mógł sobie odmówić. Za ścianą ktoś słuchał radiowego podsumowania sportowych wydarzeń ostatnich dni. Betonowa płyta nie stanowiła dla dźwięku większej przeszkody, a i słuchacz był chyba trochę przygłuchy. Nie trzeba się było zbytnio starać, aby zrozumieć kto z kim, kiedy i ile wygrał. Feliks oparł się o ścianę i słuchał, a uśmiech powoli, acz uparcie, przechodził mu w brzydkie skrzywienie.

- Bla, bla, bla - wymamrotał i przepił piwem. - A Ruskie i tak jakoś skantują, żeby było na ich. Tak jak wtedy z Elżką.

- Co? - Gilbert zapytał w połowie przełykania, czego z miejsca pożałował. Zakrztusił się i chwilę walczył o oddech, a Feliks przyglądał mu się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, bo w końcu mógł się udusić.

- Olimpiada - wyjaśnił, a minę miał taką, że Gilbert był pewien, iż ubolewa nad tym, że do zgonu nie doszło. Pf! - Dopiero jak Finlandia złożył protest, to zrobił się z tym jakiś porządek, a nie, że otwieranie przejść, aby wiatr dalej niósł oszczepy czy coś. To jest totalnie wkurzające. I potem jest, że Związek Radziecki taki cudowny.

- Złej baletnicy przeszkadza rąbek spódnicy - zakpił Gilbert. - Jak się umiało, to nawet wtedy można było zdobyć ładny wynik. A jak się nie umiało, to się było na szarym końcu.

- Spadaj. Dziesiąty byłem w klasyfikacji.

- A ja drugi.

- I? - Feliks wykazał mierne zainteresowanie.

- I co?

- No i co z tego, że byłeś drugi? - Feliks wzruszył ramionami, jakby go to zupełnie nie ruszało.

- Byłem dużo przed tobą. Czterdzieści siedem złotych medali.

- Taaa - Feliks powiedział z emfazą. - To teraz jeszcze powiedz, jak się nazywał twój zwycięski maratończyk.

- Spadaj - syknął.

- No co? - Feliks uśmiechnął się zaczepnie i trudno było powiedzieć, że zawierało się w tym uśmiechu coś brzydkiego, choć Gilbert bardzo chciał móc to zobaczyć.

- A co ci do tego?

- No powiedz - podpuszczał. - Cierpiński. No w sumie Cierpinski, ale z ń to jest totalnie łatwiej powiedzieć.

- Czepiasz się. Urodził się w Niemczech, uważał się za Niemca, to się nazwiska nie czepiaj, bo co to Litwa mówił? Że końcówka -icz to od jego szlachty, tak?

- I co z tego? - Feliks teatralnie wzruszył ramionami.

Gilbert zrobił to samo i sięgnął po kolejną kanapkę. Za ścianą radio ucichło i przez moment zrobiło się w powietrzu jakoś pusto. Za cicho, aby na dłuższą metę było to dla nich komfortowe, za cicho, aby odezwać się pierwszym. I tak źle, i tak niedobrze. Feliks ziewnął i zapatrzył się w okno, ale o tej porze jedyne co było w nim widać, to odbicie pokoju. Nieciekawy widok. Gilbert przeżuwał kanapkę i zastanawiał się, czy zjeść później jeszcze jedną czy nie. Przyniósł piwo, więc jakby co rachunek można było uznać za wyrównany, co nie? A zresztą , co mnie to -

- W tym roku wyścig startuje w Pradze, co nie?

- Co? - Spojrzał powątpiewająco na Feliksa, nie mając pojęcia, o co znowu mu chodzi.

- Wyścig Pokoju - powtórzył Feliks przesadnie wyraźnie. - Takie coś, do czego się mi i Joszkowi totalnie wtryniłeś. W tym roku startuje z Pragi i finiszuje tutaj, co nie?

- Tak - rzucił. - Takie rzeczy się wie.

- Wiesz, mam totalnie ciekawsze zmartwienia niż to.

- Kiedyś szczęśliwie dla świata zapomnisz własnej głowy - stwierdził Gilbert i uśmiechnął się z jakimś takim rozmarzeniem odmalowanym na twarzy, że Feliks w odpowiedzi jedynie prychnął. I przez chwilę znowu było cicho.

- Ja tam tylko totalnie bym chciał, aby w końcu wygrał ktoś nie jadący w barwach ZSRR - wymamrotał w końcu Polak. - Pięć lat z rzędu to chyba totalnie już wystarczy! Mam dość szczęśliwego Iwana, który przychodzi porozmawiać, że to były takie fajne zawody i ma nadzieję, że za rok będą równie fajne. I cały czas się przy tym uśmiecha tym uśmiechem trzylatka, który chwilę temu wsadził żabie petardę do tyłka.

- Nie ma sprawy, w tym roku ja wygram - stwierdził to niczym rzecz najoczywistszą w świecie.

- Spadaj - Feliks prychnął. - Moi wygrają.

- Taaa - westchnął kpiąco Gilbert i spojrzał na odczepnego w okno.

Z okna zaś patrzyło na niego odbicie pokoju i nawet samego siebie w nim nie widział, bo było za wysoko. Ot lampa, ściany, jakiś kawałek pejzażu namalowany nie za pięknie i powieszony nad łóżkiem okupowanym przez Feliksa. Gdyby tak spadł… Feliks podciągnął kolana pod brodę i zapatrzył się w piwo w szklance. Nie było złe, ale czego się spodziewał? Złe piwo miał, tfu, Iwan. Złe piwo u Gilberta czy Ludwiga oznaczałoby rychły koniec świata, a to się Feliksowi jakoś nie uśmiechało.

- I jak na złość wygrają Joszko z Misią, albo jeszcze zupełnie ktoś inny - roześmiał się do szklanki. - Dania kiedyś wygrywał często.

- O tak… To było trzydzieści lat temu - prychnął Gilbert.

- Wielki powrót na podium, a wszyscy taaaakie oczy. - Feliks śmiał się dalej.

Głowę oparł o ścianę, a dłonią nakrył szklankę, aby się przypadkiem jej zawartość nie przeniosła na jego spodnie.

- Z nim to chociaż zabawnie i napić się można, i do bitki niczego sobie kiedyś był… - Zamyślił się Gilbert, a przed oczami stanęły mu różne wspomnienia z udziałem Królestwa Danii na przestrzeni wieków. Trochę tego było.

Feliks ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Taki słowiański był w tym, jak własnemu bratu w Wojnie Północnej pomagał skopać tyłek. Mniejsza, że wypadł z rozgrywki, nim ja do niej w ogóle wszedłem. Lub mnie wsadzono, boście się totalnie nie mieli gdzie prać jak u mnie i Torisa. No i w ogóle tak to takie epizodyczne było. Takie raz na jakiś czas. Nie to co ja i Josef, że już o wszyscy i Iwan nie wspomnę.

- Barbarzyńcy - prychnął.

- Ha! Żadni tam barbarzyńcy, a ty po prostu nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak wiele sprzecznych interesów może powstać w dużej rodzinie. To u was totalna nuda. Przed zjednoczeniem była mniejsza nuda, teraz większa i tyle.

Gilbert skrzywił się pokazowo, bo co jak co, była w tym pewna prawda. Kiedyś bywało ciekawiej, a teraz traktaty, porozumienia i zbawcy świata stróżowali i już nie było można się cichcem zgadać z Bawarią i zrobić sobie mocno niezapowiedzianej wycieczki do Saksonii po trochę pamiątek. Miało to oczywiście dużo zalet, ale faktycznie było nudniej.

- Tak teraz na to patrząc, to można było się nie mieszać i może Iwan by przerżnął tę wojnę - wrócił do poprzedniego tematu, bo nic Feliksowi było do tego, jak to się u niego w rodzinie układa. - Szwecja nie ma takich zapędów jak on.

- Ja tam miałem z nim osobny spór, więc i tak bym się prał prędzej czy później. A jakby nie przerżnął z Iwanem, to pewnie trwałoby to dłużej.

- Bo to trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy warto pokój podpisać, ale w waszych barbarzyńskich głowach -

- Ej, ej, ej! - Feliks mu przerwał. - Iwan pierwszy podpisywał, to raz. A dwa, to Saksonia też jeszcze kilka lat w stanie wojny był… a że im tak totalnie nie po drodze do siebie było to inna bajka.

Gilbert skrzywił się brzydko, co wywołało kolejny napad wesołości u Feliksa.

- Pf! Ale wojnę wygraliśmy - uciął.

- Totalnie!

Feliks wstał i przeciągnął się. Na myśl o fascynujących godzinach, jakie miał spędzić następnego dnia w pociągu robiło mu się niedobrze, dlatego odsunął w bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość moment wykopania Gilberta za drzwi z tekstem, że kto jak kto, ale on idzie spać. To mogło poczekać. Pociągowy survival miał opanowany na tyle, aby móc się spokojnie zdrzemnąć i nie obudzić się bez portfela.

- Wtedy była Północna, teraz Zimna… - westchnął. - A tu ponoć jest klimat umiarkowany!

- A co jedno ma do drugiego?

Feliks spojrzał na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się tak, że Gilberta skręciło - gówno nie dość, że pływało, to teraz jawnie patrzyło na niego z góry zarówno w normalnym jak i metaforycznym znaczeniu tego słowa. Metaforycznym… A tak, już zrozumiał. Prychnął i sam wstał, niespiesznie minął Feliksa i sięgnął do pozostawionej na krześle reklamówki po kolejne piwo, a co! Otworzył je jak gdyby nigdy nic o krawędź stołu, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, jak może to znieść okleina, i pociągnął duży łyk z gwinta.

- Podskakujesz? - zapytał i nachylił się nad Feliksem, a niech mu ten uśmiech z twarzy spełźnie…

- A tak! - Łukasiewicz odparował i uraczył go gestem Kozakiewicza.

Gilbert jęknął i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na Feliksa spode łba i wymamrotał jeszcze coś bardzo niewyraźnie, nim wrócił do opróżniania butelki. Zupełnie przeoczył złowróżbną iskierkę w oku Łukasiewicza, a potem… było już za późno. Feliks zwalił się na łóżko zaraz obok niego, cudem jedynie rozmijając się z krwiożerczą sprężyną, i zabrał mu butelkę. Ocenił jej zawartość pod światło i upił łyk zupełnie nie zważając na sztyletujące go pruskie spojrzenie.

- Tamtą wygraliśmy, tę też wygramy! - zawyrokował, przepił i oddał butelkę.

Gilbert prychnął.

- Tobie się terminy chrzanią. My w tej wojnie nie walczymy, jak byś nie zauważył. A jak już, to dla Iwana.

Feliks wzruszył ramionami. - Wojna jest wojna. Znaczy w sumie ty sobie możesz o tym myśleć, jak o wyrwaniu się do Ludwiga. To jak Elżka do Austrii, a ja mam z jednej strony pana Ja-tu-prowadzę-swoją-politykę-i-dbam-o-swoje-Czechy z moją kochaną siostrzyczką, a z drugiej totalnie Bałtyk. Z prawej bratni Związek, a z lewej - zerknął na Gilberta wybitnie zdegustowany i parsknął śmiechem. - Wygramy i wyjdziemy na swoje, ha! Północna, Zimna… a kolejna będzie Lodowcowa. Jak epoka. I co z tego?

- Co to było za spojrzenie?

- Jakie?

Gilbert prychnął.

- Ja naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi - zarzekł się Feliks.

- Już ty wiesz -

- Ależ skądże!

Feliks zrejterował na drugie łóżko okrężną drogą obok siatki. Usiadł, oparł się o ścianę i otworzył butelkę wyciągniętymi z kieszeni kluczami. Pociągnął łyk i Gilbert aż zastanowił się, gdzie się ten alkohol mieści, bo Feliks nie był imponującej postury. Chwilę później uznał, że to pewnikiem jakaś słowiańska sztuczka i nie należy się nad tym zbyt zastanawiać, bo ani chybi człowieka zesłowiańszczy. Jak Saksonię… - uśmiechnął się do tej myśli perfidnie, co od razu znalazło odzew po drugiej stronie pokoju.

- A ty co taki zadowolony?

- Nie twój biznes.

- No co ty! Przecież jesteśmy zaprzyjaźnionymi krajami komunistycznymi - wyrecytował Feliks tonem przedstawiciela partii, wracającego z Moskwy.

- Ja ci zaraz tę przyjaźń pokażę - zagroził Gilbert i wstał.

- A ja poskarżę się Iwanowi - przez śmiech sparował Feliks, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt groźnie.

- Zobaczysz! - Gilbert pochylił się nad nim, ale też trudno mu było zachować powagę. To był długi, męczący dzień. W zasadzie tylko siedział za kierownicą, ale samo towarzystwo Łukasiewicza niemalże wysysało z niego energię - taka była przynajmniej jego teoria. Dzień musiał być męczący, skoro półtorej piwa poszło mu w głowę… bo poszło, bo przecież sam z siebie by się teraz nie śmiał. A może by się śmiał? Czy to ważne?

- To będzie zemsta za Grunwald! - oznajmił.

- Ej! Ale Torisa tu nie ma!

- Zoba -

W pół słowa weszło mu nerwowe pukanie do drzwi. Jeśli którykolwiek miał coś do dodania, to pozostało to milczeniem. Feliks zsunął się z łóżka i przygryzając wargę, aby przypadkiem mu się co nie wymsknęło podszedł do drzwi. Spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię na Gilberta, a ten patrzył się nań zwrotnie i jedynie kiwnął głową. Pukanie rozległo się ponownie i Feliks ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Na wycieraczce stał kawał Berlińczka bez mała metr dziewięćdziesiąt, aż Feliks musiał zadrzeć głowę i cofnąć się odrobinę, aby zupełnie głupio nie wyglądać. Mężczyzna miał na sobie zmiętą koszulę i byle jakie spodnie, a zmęczony wzrok z trudem ogniskował mu się na Łukasiewiczu.

- Tak? - Feliks zapytał, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że wypadałoby mówić po niemiecku.

- Panowie, środek tygodnia, już grubo po dwudziestej drugiej, ja nie chcę robić donosu na recepcji, ale naprawdę - mężczyzna mówił powoli i całym sobą prezentował niechęć zarówno do ich zachowania, jak i do wzmiankowanej recepcji i dnia kolejnego. - Niektórzy tu muszą skoro świt być w robocie, więc ja bym prosił o cichsze zachowanie.

Feliks przyglądał mu się, nadal trzymając klamkę. No tak, może byli trochę za głośno… zresztą co z tego? Jakiś nieadekwatny śmiech narastał mu w gardle. Oto jak rozkwitający konflikt polsko-pruski został pozornie zażegnany, przez zmęczonego dniem, życiem, światem robotnika. Panie, tu się historia tworzy - przeszło mu przez myśl, ale w sumie robotnik, cokolwiek tam budował, też historię tworzył, więc coś mu się należało… A jednak śmiech podchodził wyżej i wyżej.

- Już będziemy ciszej - powiedział powoli, bardzo starając się, żeby głos mu się spod kontroli nie wyrwał. - Już będziemy ciszej. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

Robotnik ziewając odszedł, a Feliks zamknął szybko drzwi. Oparł się o nie i zsunął się na podłogę, dławiąc się śmiechem. Miał być w końcu cicho… Bardzo starał się być. Gilbert przyglądał mu się i nie wiedział, czy bardziej śmiać mu się chce z Feliksa, czy robotnika co tak nieoczekiwanie wszedł w ich spór. To było surrealistyczne. Jak cały ten dzień. Dławiąc śmiech, położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Na dnie czaszki odbijało mu się Feliksowe „wygramy". Ano wygrają, a co! On, Gilbert Weillschmidt, ma się dać tak o wcisnąć pod pantofel… a raczej pod gumofilca?

Feliks chichocząc wrócił na swoje łóżko.

- A tyś się już rozgościł? - odezwał się konspiracyjnym szeptem, a odpowiedziało mu tylko mruknięcie i skrzypienie ugniatanego mebla. Gilbert obrócił się na bok, twarzą do ściany, czym zasygnalizował całemu światu, z wyszczególnieniem Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Ludowej, gdzie go ma.

Feliks parsknął cichym śmiechem i rzucił poduszką w wyłącznik światła. Trafił.

- To ty się rano będziesz tłumaczył na recepcji… - zawahał się. - Albo wyciągniesz jakieś swoje super urzędowe papiery i tyle. Ale jak mnie obudzisz przed ósmą, to Grunwald będzie twoim miłym wspomnieniem.

Złowróżbność groźby zepsuła mieszanka chichotu, ziewania i szelestu pościeli.

- Tak, tak… z wzajemnością, albo dla ciebie miłym wspomnieniem będą Chojnice.

Feliks zachichotał, a kilka minut później w pokoju było cicho. Pietro wyżej ktoś chodził w tę i z powrotem, na dworze przejechało auto, ale i tak było cicho. Po długim dniu w końcu nastał spokój… nocne broni zawieszenie. Bo tak. Bo czemu nie?

**Koniec**

_Lipiec – wrzesień 2009 _

_(Wrocław – Les Ulis)_


End file.
